etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Development/@comment-14486206-20130913052015
Hello again guys!! Today I would like to share some of my ideas for the High Elves.... This is a sample picture of a High Elven worker. Okay I admit, it's not the best picture that I could find but it is the only one available online. Believe me, I had a hard time finding this picture =b. Most of the High Elves that I've seen wore armor. (LOL) Nothing special about it, basically it is your average worker unit capable of building structures, towers, walls and the most important of all, it can occupy captured mines. Since Joe's release of his latest patch (version 1.03.25), I had a hard time defeating the Wood Elves because of their new Oakman units. The Wood Elves can now occupy captured mines which doubles their resource pruduction. Don't get me wrong, I like what Joe did with the Wood Elves, it gave me the challenge that I was hoping for in a race. Again, Thank You and good job Joe (^_^). For my next suggestion, another new unit for the High Elves.... This is a High Elven Paladin. Paladins are Holy Knights crusading against the forces of evil in the name of good and order. As a melee unit Paladins are also known for their abilities as a divine spellcaster in the use of Healing Magic. Here is a list of his abilities.... A) Level 1 Heal Self - heals the caster by 50 hit points. B) Level 1 Invigorate - grants friendly troops +2 in speed. C) Level 1 Life Ward - prevents the caster from dieing in battle, once. If I remember correctly, someone here posted a comment regarding the High Elves vulnerability to piercing damage, especially the Dragon Knights, since they're the only units who are tough enough that they are always held in front of the battlefield which makes them a focusing target from enemy towers and ranged units. Well, if Joe would allow it, my Paladin suggestion should solve that predicament. They are capable of soaking a lot of damage and are also capable of self supporting themselves making them the ideal tank for the High Elven army. High Elven Paladins are very rare in the fantasy world, but they do exist, secretly training in preparation for the battle against evil which makes them invaluable for the High Elves. Next suggestions would regard some additional unit skills and new upgrades.... 1) Ice Maidens should have a third skill, Level 1 Ice Armor. 2) Mystics should also have a third skill, Level 1 Dispel. 3) A new upgrade inside the Tower of the Moon, " The Scepter of Ehlanna " check my sample picture below.... It gives Mystics and Ice Maidens an additional +50 of their Mana. 4) A new upgrade inside the Dragon Shrine, " Dragon Slayers " +20 EXP on all Iceguards. 5) Lastly, a new upgrade inside the Dragonstone, " Heart of the Dragon " +20 EXP on all Wyverns. Well, that's all I have for today, again if you have any comments, suggestions or objections please don't hesitate to say it. (^_^)